A Year with the Odair's
by Slytherin-Dauntless-KidofHades
Summary: After Fredrick, Katniss and Peeta's son burns down the house, Annie let's them stay in district 4 for the year while it gets repaired, how will Scar manage with Finn's confession? *WARNING: MAJOR MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

The name's Scarlett Mellark, but most people call me Scar. I have dark brown hair from my mom, Katniss Mellark, and bright blue eyes from my dad, Peeta Mellark, I'm also sixteen years old. I got the nickname Scar from giving so many people emotional and physical scars. I also hate all boys and love axes, my mom thinks it's from being around Johanna too much. My brother, Fredrick, tried to cook pancakes for my parent's anniversary while everyone was asleep except him, and ended up setting up a fire. Annie, one of my mom's very few friends let us stay with them for the year while the house gets rebuilt. I like district 4, but there's one downside, Finnick Odair ||. I could tell he had a crush on me since we were ten, I could see it in his eyes. So he's obviously going to flirt with me and get me to go out with him, but honestly, if he tries ANYTHING I'm breaking his nose, arm, leg, or any part of the body. Like I said earlier, I hate boys despite being sixteen, my mom was like that when she was sixteen, except since I'm not emotionally confused, I can push away boys. Johanna said she would come with us, and I was so happy I yelled,  
"THANK-YOU JOHANNA!"  
I was so loud I think all of Panem heard me, so, when I finished packing the shorts, bathing suits, sweatpants, t-shirts (all of the t-shirts were snorg tees, they had funny puns like, come to the nerd side, we have Pi), my combat boots, converse, flip-flops, leather jackets, and hoodies. After I packed that I packed my pajamas, ax collection, slippers, a brush, and ponytail holders in another backpack. Then, I put on my snorg tee that said,  
"The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it's still on the list."  
And it showed a list with the last thing saying,  
"Hurt you,"  
then, put I on my Notre Dame high school sweatpants, and my combat boots, since it was dead winter. Johanna, Mom, Dad, Fredrick, and I got on the train, and it was super fast, three hundred miles per hour, so we got there six hours later. When we got out of the train Finn (how he likes to be called, but I've nicknamed him "Bronzie"), was the first to hug us and I elbowed him in the stomach. I saw the heartbreak in his eyes and answered with a satisfied smirk and saw that we were about the same height and he still kept a smile on his face, but I saw all that heartbreak in his eyes. He went to my family and started hugging them, but he didn't hug Johanna, everyone knows not to hug Johanna or else she would throw an ax at the person who hugged her. That's basically the same for me. I followed Annie to their house and IT WAS HUGE! I ran to the house, because first of all I wanted to get one of my axes out and second of all I wanted to get away from Bronzie. I ran into the house and Annie came in and escorted me to my room, I quickly got out my ax collection and asked Annie if there was anywhere I could practice my targeting, she said in the backyard so I ran outside only to find that Bronzie was there throwing tridents.  
"Oh, looks like someone couldn't stay away." Bronzie said.  
"Oh please, you don't see the ax collection? You're even dumber than I give you credit for."  
I took out the sharpest, biggest, most dangerous looking ax and he looked really scared.  
"Ok... I'm just gonna see how everyone else is doing..."  
Then, he fled inside and I heard Johanna cackling behind me.  
"Well, you scared the **** out of him. You weren't kidding when you said you hated boys."  
"HEY! HE HUGGED ME! AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER GETS TO HUG ME IS YOU!"  
"When I do hug people, it definitely is only you Scar."  
"Yup, I know."  
"Now let me borrow an ax"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"FINE! A HATCHET!"  
"Fine."  
I sighed and handed Johanna a hatchet and we started throwing. I felt Bronzie's presence and said,  
"What do you want Bronzie?"  
I asked.  
"A kiss..."  
he murmured so softly only I could hear. I was so annoyed I threw an ax backwards and it almost hit Bronzie. Too bad he dodged it. Johanna chuckled when I growled at him for dodging it and Bronzie looked terrified.  
"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"  
"Yup."  
"Finn, here's some advice, you know not to annoy me right?"  
Bronzie nodded.  
"Then think of Scar over there as a sister of me, okay? So, never annoy me or Scar, there's a reason people call her Scar."  
During the advice Johanna gave Bronzie,I stood there smirking and when she finished I threw three axes at the same time and they all hit bullseye, while Bronzie looked terrified. I collected my axes and hatchet and walked inside. I put my ax collection away and was hungry, so I asked for some food. Annie gave me an apple and I washed it. Then, I walked into my room and turned on the TV. Bronzie came in and said,  
"Some of my friends are coming over, wanna meet them?"  
"You have friends? Really? Fine, I have to see how their mental stability is."  
He looked hurt, but I didn't care, I grabbed an ax and went downstairs.  
"Are you trying to scare them?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. Do have problem with me and axes? Because I can solve that."  
He looked terrified and answered,  
"No, I don't have a problem with you and axes."  
"Good."  
I got into the living room and guess what? HIS FRIENDS WEREN'T ALIENS OR MUTANTS!  
I know, hard to believe, right? There was a girl, she had bleach blond hair that was in perfect curls, was only skin and bones, hazel eyes, and was pretty pale despite living in waterworld. Two boys were identical twins, they had green eyes, tan skin, brown hair and athletic builds, but one had glasses, his name was Markus. The girl's name was Charlene, and the other boy's name was Matthew. Bronzie said,  
"Mark, Math, Char, this is Scar."  
"Hi."  
They all said together while looking pretty intimidated with the ax in my hand.  
"That's funny, our nicknames rhyme, I guess your favorite weapon is an ax, mine are axes too."  
"Woah, Finn, you never told us your girlfriend was so smokin'."  
"I'M NOT HIS D*** GIRLFRIEND! I F***ING HATE HIM!"  
Matthew made the comment about me being Bronzie's girlfriend they all seemed taken aback from my swearing. Markus then said,  
"But Finn said-"  
"I DON'T GIVE A S*** ABOUT WHAT BRONZIE SAID! I'M NOT HIS F***ING GIRLFRIEND!"  
Finn looked really embarrassed and then I came at him and said,  
"I'M GOING TO F***ING KILL YOU! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND EVEN IF WE WERE THE LAST PEOPLE ON EARTH!"  
It took Mom, Dad, Annie, Charlene, Markus, and Matthew to stop me from killing Bronzie. Bronzie said,  
"You couldn't possibly be more mad at me now right?"  
"YES! OF COURSE DUMBO!"  
"Well this is a good time to tell you this, I told my whole school that you,Scarlett Mellark is my girlfriend."  
"WHAT?! JOHANNA! KILL HIM!"  
"I'm on it."  
She grabbed my ax but Mom tackled her, grabbed my ax and Dad took it from her. Mom said,  
"Scar, you can't keep trying to kill Finn, you're going to his school."  
"WHAT?! NO!"  
"YAY! SCAR IS GOING TO OUR SCHOOL!"  
Charlene was very happy about the fact I was going to the same school as her, while Bronzie looked like he was about to faint, I don't know if it was out of terror or happiness, but this is going to make my life a living h***. Later, at 6:00, we all had to eat dinner altogether and mom came and said,  
"Scar, come and eat dinner with Annie and Finn."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I can't look at Bronzie's ugly face while eating."  
"What's going to make you come out of your room?"  
"Can I bring my ax to dinner?"  
"Only if you don't try to murder Finn."  
"No promises..."  
I grabbed an ax and went downstairs for dinner and found the only empty seat was next to Bronzie.  
"Are you guys trying to get me to murder him?"  
"No Scar, you have to make friends with Finn."  
"No, I'll murder Johanna when I'll be friends with him."  
"Aww.. Scar, it's so nice to know you'll never murder me."  
I smiled at her comment and said,  
"When does school start?"  
I sighed after that sentence I made. Annie replied,  
"Tomorrow at 8:30 a.m."  
I groaned at that reply. Bronzie then said,  
"Yeah, and I'm driving you there."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Hey, I didn't make that rule, our parents did."  
"It's like they're trying to set us up."  
"Actually we are."  
I turned to Dad who made the comment and everyone soon followed suite.  
"Peeta! Why did you tell them?!"  
"Sorry sweetie, but don't they look cute together?"  
"I guess..."  
My mom wasn't one for romance at all.  
"Why?."  
"Because Finn decided to tell his whole school that you two are romantically involved."  
"That's still not a reason."  
"Well, last time Finn lied about having a girlfriend, the entire female population of his school except for the teachers, tried to kidnap him, steal his stuff, get him to marry that girl, and other weird things."  
"Oh c***."  
"And they attempted to murder the girl Finn lied about being his girlfriend."  
"OH C***ITY C*** C***!"  
"Scar, please stop swearing."  
"Fine Annie."  
My parents told me Annie had gone crazy after her games and that Finnick was the only one who kept her going, so I have to be gentle around her. After I finished dinner, I went to unpack all of my stuff and Char wanted to help so since I was okay with her we went upstairs into my room.  
"Why don't you like Finn?"  
"Because, unlike every other teenage girl in Panem, I don't constantly obsess about boys."  
"I mean as a friend."  
"Same answer, and he's an idiot."  
"Yeah, he is kind of an idiot sometimes."  
"I bet every girl at your school has flirted with him at least twice."  
"True."  
"I'm really annoyed Bronzie told your whole school I was his girlfriend."  
"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SNORG TEES?!"  
"They're awesome."  
"YOU HAVE WAAAAAY TOO MANY COMBAT BOOTS GIRL!"  
"I spend a lot of time with Johanna Mason."  
"That explains all the axes."  
"Why do you like axes Char?"  
"Because they scare Finn."  
I smiled at her and when we finished Char made me go watch a movie with Bronzie, Markus, and Matthew.  
"Fine, but ONLY if we watch the first Scream movie."  
"Okay Scar, Finn will have nightmares."  
"YAY!"  
I convinced everyone to watch Scream 1 with me and Finn said,  
"Sure, and if you get scared I'll be there for you."  
"Yeah, because the girl who wants to watch Scream 1 is scared of it."  
He blushed and then we started watching Scream. When the movie ended Bronzie looked scared out of his wits while Johanna, Char, and I yelled,  
"LET'S WATCH THE SECOND MOVIE!"  
"NO!"  
"Why not?"  
Annie told us it was lights out so we all went to bed.  
"Scar, Char is sharing a room with you."  
"Okay, whatever."  
In the morning, Dad, Mom, and Annie told me I had to act very "in love" with Bronzie. Anyways, by the time we got to school Bronzie (I'm gonna start calling him "Penny"), had to carry me on his back while I carried our bags. A lot of staring from the females were involved with whisperings of,  
"How could she be Finn's girlfriend? She's not that pretty."  
"So that's the man-stealer."  
I wanted to start cussing while I was on Penny's back. I took out my Apple iPod and put on  
"Raise Your Glass" by P!nk and it was the non-clean version. When it was time for class, it was history of the rebellion. Yippee. The teacher asked me to tell the class what I knew about the rebellion.  
"Well, first, my now dead aunt Prim was reaped for the seventy-fourth hunger games and my mom cared about Prim more than anything in the world, so she volunteered as tribute. Then, in the pre-games interviews, my dad, Peeta Mellark, announced to all of Panem that he loved my mom. My mom, being the emotionally confused person she is thought Haymitch, her old mentor had told my dad to say that. When my parents were the final two, they attempted to commit suicide before Claudius Templesmith stopped them. Snow wasn't very happy about my mom outsmarting the Capitol so he told her she had to convince him about her love for Peeta. In the 75th games, the twist was only the victors were reaped so my mom was indefinitely going to be...

Saved by the bell.

"Class, Miss Mellark will continue tommorow and you are dismissed


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

We got out of class and now I have free period with Penny. Yay. I have to be all "lovey dovey" with him the whole time. Oh joy. A bunch of girls were staring at me and Penny so I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, they don't bite."

"Yeah, but I think that one does."

I said while pointing out a girl that was 5'5, almost a foot shorter than me, take a few inches, with bleach blonde hair, no muscle what so ever, and slightly long, skinny, a little hair legs. She dressed like a major slut, she was wearing an "I love Finn" tank top, and jeanshorts. She came up to us and purred seductively,

"Hey Finn, wanna go out sometime?"

"No, Celeste, I have a girlfriend whom I love, she's right next to me."

"Oh, well, if you dump her call me!"

"She's a bitchy slut."

I told Penny.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

Then, he put his arm around me and we started walking down the hall.

**AN: Okay, it's short, yeah but I would like to thank Love-Da-Mysteries689 for following me and this story and rochay97 favouriting this story and me!**

**Peace and remember to eat oranges**


	3. AN and a bit of chapter 3

**AN: Ok, sorry, but I will only be updating about every Sunday and/or Monday. And for some reason chapter 3 on my documents was deleted, so I have to rewrite it, but I'll give you a bit of chapter 3. Oh yeah, and if I owned the Hunger Games, do you think I'd be on Fanfiction? Here is the the bit of Ch.3:**

****We were walking down the hall until a lot of students came up to us and asked,

"Finn, are you taking Scar to the winter dance"

"Finn, have you and Scar kissed yet?"

"Finn, are you cheating on Scar?"

Penny then replied,

"Yes, no, and no."

Then the students, even some of the teachers chanted,

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..."

So, Penny grabbed my arm, then my waist and kissed me sweetly and slowly on the lips while I just stood there like the dumbest fuck in the world.

"NOOOOOO FINN'S LIPS ARE ON HERS! HE CAN'T BE MINE NOWWW!"

Guess who said that, if you guessed Celeste you are, drum roll please... CORRECT!


	4. Chapter 3: THE BITCH

**I DON'T OWN THE FUCKING HUNGER GAMES! I'm just a dedicated fan that woul die for Suzanne Collins.**

"You little bitch!"

"Actually, I'm almost a foot taller than you, so you're the little bitch."

"Well, at least I'm not fat."

"At least I'm not a lying, slutty bitch."

Then I elbowed her in the ribs, decked her in the nose and broke it, and left. But Penny just had to follow me down the hall.

"Why'd you do that Scar?"

"Because I hate lying, slutty bitches."

"C'mon, I'll carry you to our next class."

"Fine."

The rest of the school day was boring, I didn't have to deal with the fucking bitch because she had to go to the hospital. That poor baby. Sarcasm intended. When we got home it was complete hell. Johanna kept yelling and threatening to kill Penny's fan girls. We eventually got inside, but these girls were really stupid. One tried to knock down Johanna and do you know what she got? An ax in the head. Do NOT under ANY CURCUMSTANCES try to knock down Johanna, unless you have a death wish. Do you know what Johanna did in her first games? She killed the ENTIRE career pack on the second day of her games, and do you know how many career tributes were that year? There were nine, both from one, two, four, and eleven, and the district seven male (aka her district partner). She had tried, and succeeded to kill every single one. Anyways, after Johanna killed the idiot fan girl, all the fan girls ran away, probably remembering Johanna's games. Anyways, after Penny and I finished our "homework" apparently we just had to point out the edible and non-edible part of a shark. That was easy, you can't eat the teeth, so after we finished our "homework" I suggested that we watch Johanna's games, and the adults said "fine" except for Annie, because she was taking a nap. When Johanna killed her district partner, Char jumped onto Matthew's lap while Markus looked like the fifth wheel, I guess. The funny thing was when Johanna killed her district partner all the careers looked shocked, probably because of Johanna's strategy, which was "weakling." Taking the upper hand, Johanna grabbed her district partners hatchet and threw it at the boy from two. Then, Johanna grabbed her still bloody ax from her district partners neck and threw it at the girl from two. Smart move, killing the tributes from two first, mainly because they were the strongest, but they were too arrogant to win. Next, the boy from four came running with his trident, but Johanna grabbed a knife and stabbed his head. After that, the girl from four ran to her partners side and tried to save him, but it was futile. Johanna then took the ax from four's hand and chopped her in half like a tree. At the sight of blood both from eleven fainted and Johanna just finished them off. The doorbell had rang, so I went upstairs, got an ax and answered it. I was just pissed off that it was...

**MWHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Pamluvzu2 and please, eat a mandarin or an orange. Oh yeah, and SPIDERMAN ATE AN ORANGE TODAY!**


	5. AN

So, here's the deal, every time I get a new review, follower, or favourite, I will try to update early, ok? Good.


	6. Christmas Updates

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a LONG time because the stupid documents thing deleted the chapter I had written. I have A LOT of dance too so yeah. However, I promise I will try to update all of my stories tomorrow. So, Sportsgeek, YOU MUST HONOUR ME NOW! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. But you still have to honour me at school today. I also promise to update on Christmas Eve. My Christmas gift to you!**


End file.
